Could be the End
by Angel1029
Summary: It's the sequel to 'And the Story Goes on'. It is about Lucky's life after she leaves in the other story. I don't own any of the characters from the movie Newsies, I only own the ones that were not in the movie.
1. Lucky's Life

**Yay! A third story! Does anyone even read these? Hope you like it!**

**Qoqoqo**

If this was life, then it sucked. Lucky had made her way to a few small towns after leaving Feather Song. She walked most of the time but occasionally caught onto the back of a carriage. There was no work for a girl there; everyone wanted boys to do the jobs and girls to sit at home. There was no way Lucky was going to do that, so she moved on. The places all had the same type of place that kids worked; all dirty, hard jobs, and only wanted boys. Lucky had to sleep in alleyways or find a home or an inn that she could stay at. She was getting tired of the same old routine, scratch that, she _had been_ tired, already. Lucky came to a town called Greenburgh, worn out and ready for a job. She had little money left and she was _starving_. There was an old looking building with a sign above the door saying:

'Blanket's sewing and lace'

Lucky stared at the sign.

"Sewing and lace? Ugh, might as well, only goils do that job."

She walked through the door to enter a lobby that was sparsely furnished. There was a desk at the front, all made out of wood, the floor was made of white tile, and the walls had once been blue, but now were more of a brownish color. There were doors along the wall, leading different places that had an odd feel about them. She stood there until a man came out of a room near the back. He had a suit on and had a moustache on his face. He looked like an interesting character.

"Can I help you?"

Lucky stepped forward to stand in front of him respectfully, "Yes, I saw you'se had a sign fo' dis place. Do you'se 'ire goils?"

He looked disgusted and taken aback at her way of speaking and her accent; he had an English accent, himself.

"Very well, I could always use more help. This way."

He led her through a door on the right and they walked down hallways, passing numerous doors along the way. Lucky saw that it looked like a factory of sorts in a few of the rooms. There were girls in drab, torn dresses sewing on machines and making lace by hand. None of them looked very happy and some almost seemed scared. Lucky wondered what she got herself into.

She was taken to a room with beds and cots in it. There were two girls cleaning the room and as soon as the man leading her entered, they stood still as two stone pillars and seemed to await his orders. The man turned to Lucky after motioning for the two girls to come forward.

"They will get you in a, ahem, _proper_ attire. Then you shall call me Mr. Blanket or Sir and always answer directly and clearly. Do you understand?"

Lucky nodded, somewhat annoyed, and he continued on, satisfied for now.

"They will show you your new work place after you are dressed. Girls…"

The two stone pillars came to life and led Lucky to a small room with a even smaller wardrobe. One of the girls, the seemingly older one, took Lucky's hand and led her to the wardrobe. She motioned to the few dresses in there and looked at Lucky shyly.

"Choose"

Lucky thanked her as she left and chose a dress that looked just a little big for her. She started pulling it on and was reminded of how much she preferred boys clothes to dresses. She finished and tied an apron around her waist, then left the room to find the girls waiting for her.

"Come"

One said, and Lucky was led to one of the 'mini factories'. No one looked up or even acknowledged her presence when she entered the room. She was taken to a sewing machine and given some cloth.

"You sew the edges and the pieces in that pile are for making dresses with the patterns over there. _Good luck_"

The last part was whispered, but Lucky caught it just the same, she turned to ask what she meant, but the two girls had left.

"Dat sounds great," Lucky muttered sarcastically, "bettah get'a woik"

**Bibib**

The first day passed with no interruptions from anyone, even Mr. Blanket. Lucky found an empty bed for herself in the room, but saw that some of the girls were sleeping on the floor. She got up from the bed and took them over to it, as they were little and were already asleep. She smiled as she took their place on the floor and soon fell asleep.

**Gegege**

The next few weeks passed with no problem. Lucky had gotten used to the routine, it was very boring to a girl who had already spent a while on the streets of Manhattan selling papes and running from the bulls. Still it was a safe environment for the younger girls, and the more delicate ones, that worked here. At least she thought.

One week, Mr. Blanket came in to Lucky's work room. Everyone paused and said, "Good morning Mr. Blanket," then went back to work. Lucky just mouthed random words because she had no idea what to say.

_They sound like mindless, little beings_, she thought with disgust. _Did he even hear about the newsies strike? Does he know what we could do if we wanted?_

Lucky sighed and continued sewing the edge of the fabric in her hand. She had just started on another edge when she heard a scream from the other side of the room. One girl had sewn her finger and was bleeding and crying. Mr. Blanket didn't seem to take notice until some of the girls jumped up to go help the poor girl.

"Get back to work!" he shouted.

Everyone quickly tried to forget about the crying girl and went on sewing their own pieces. Lucky ignored him, however, and made her way over. Mr. Blanket's back was to her and he didn't see her as she walked up.

"_You worthless girl, stop your crying and get back to work"_

Lucky heard him loud and clear and pushed passed him to help the girl. She gently pulled the needle out of her finger and pulled her off the chair to lead her out. Mr. Blanket looked up, startled that someone would disobey his orders and help her.

"Get back to work," he shouted at Lucky's retreating back, "back to work or there'll be consequences! Girl! Back to work I said! Get back here!"

Lucky ignored him and continued to lead the girl to a medical room she saw earlier. When they got there, Lucky cleaned up her hand and pulled out the thread as gently as possible. She paused when the girl whimpered and gave her a comforting smile.

"Can you'se relax and be still for ah moment? It'll 'urt less, I'se promise."

The smaller girl nodded and leaned onto Lucky's shoulder and cried soft, silent tears. Lucky finished with the thread and found bandages to wrap her finger.

"_You are going to be in trouble with Sir, miss"_

Lucky smiled sadly at the girl and nodded, "I'se knows,but it was worth it."

She carried the girl to a bed in the room upstairs and let her sleep while watching over her. She looked up as someone entered the room. It was Mr. Blanket.

"You girl," he pointed at her, "come here."

Lucky got up from the bed and walked over to him. He stared at her for a moment before slapping her in the cheek. She felt her cheek as it started to sting, then turned and glared at him with all her might.

"You can't do that, so now, you will be sleeping in the basement until you learn."

He started dragging Lucky out the door, but she planted her feet firmly and held on to the doorframe. Mr. Blanket turned with a scowl on his face to see what was happening. Lucky stared him down, an aura of defiance surrounding her.

"She's stayin' 'ere"

Mr. Blanket, or Blanket as Lucky would now call him, watched her for a moment before nodding slightly. Lucky smiled, knowing she had at least partially won this battle. With that, Blanket pushed her down into the basement and locked the door.

**Nonon**

**I'm wondering how everyone pictures Blanket; I'll bet it's a lot different than what I'm picturing!**


	2. In Manhattan

It took the half the newsies about two days to realize they just kicked out Lucky. The other half took about five or six days to feel sorry, instead. They knew that they messed up and now felt guilty that they made her leave. Jack had turned back to his happy self, with occasional bad days. Most of the Manhattan newsies attempted to get the seven in Brooklyn to come back and they succeeded with a few. Skittery, Crutchy, Mush and Specs went back to Manhattan while Jake, Blink and Racetrack stayed. They didn't want to go back just yet, even though they really did miss Manhattan.

Itey, Bumlets, Dutchy and Pie Eater volunteered to try and find her but Jack thought it be best not to.

"She's gon'; I'se tinkin' she ain't commin' back"

Swifty had tried to find her but after searching a few town and cities around Manhattan, he assumed she went farther than he was going to try. After all, Manhattan was his home; he wasn't leaving it soon.

Pup had told Jack about Tips nodding at Dodger and Dodger at Tips one night when they were playing poker, and Tips hasn't been seen in Manhattan since. They all guessed he went back to Bronx.

Bronx had stopped trying so hard to take Manhattan for themselves after Tips was gone. The Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies figured that they had enough to handle already, so they just gave up. So far everything was just assuming and that was bugging some of the boys; they wanted to _know_ something. Not just guess that Lucky was gone for good or that Bronx was done with Manhattan, so some of them set out to go looking for Lucky or to spy on Bronx, without Jack's consent of course. Luckily they haven't been spotted by the Bronx newsies yet.

Jack missed Lucky. He wouldn't admit it, but the others could tell. One way they noticed is that he found a replacement for her.

A young girl, fifteen years of age, named Elizabeth Rosella Winterberg had run away from her house on Fifth Ave. She was running away because her father wanted her to marry another man. She had been found by Jack and he took her in. She was a pretty girl, slender, long, ebony curls, and pale skin. The problem with her was that she was not in any way suited for the life of a newsie. She was a dainty and delicate girl, whom one could compare to a red rose. She had taken the name Princess, which suited her, and she easily showed her dislike for living with a bunch of rowdy, gambling, dirty boys. However, she stayed for a while, much to everyone's amazement, but she went back to her hoity-toity life when her father begged her to return, promising that she would not have to marry the man he chose. Some of the newsies were relatively glad she left; no offence to her meant…well, not much.

After Princess left, there was no one in the attic again. It was currently being used as a storage place for whenever things needed to be put away. It was getting very dusty.

**Qeqeqe**

It was nearing winter so outside was pretty cold, especially for kids with little more than the clothes they wore in the summer. Snow had fallen and all of Manhattan was covered in a sparkling, white blanket. Right now the guys were at Tibby's eating lunch. The restaurant was filled with the laughs and voices of the newsboys. Spot had decided to hang out in Manhattan for lunch and was sitting in a corner booth with Les, Jake, Bumlets, and Jack. Denton had arrived and was joining the boys for lunch, which they _kindly_ let him, seeing that he offered to pay for their meals. Everyone was having a good time and enjoying the snow before it got to be too much and too cold for them. The headlines had been good lately so they didn't have to work extremely hard to make up headlines that worked. There still were the old headlines that no one would listen to, though.

" 'as anyone seen Boots?"  
>The building got quiet when everyone thought about the last time they saw the kid. David looked around at the blank faces and sighed.<p>

"Did he get caught by the cops?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Itey piped up, " 'e was runnin' las' time I'se saw 'im."

David groaned and hit his head on the table, "Just what we need; to bust someone out on a night like tonight!"

Choruses of "Why?" and "What 'bout tonight?" echoed through the building.

"A blizzard is supposed to hit this area of New York tonight; it may even last through tomorrow."

"So, dat means no sellin'… right?"

David nodded, "If it's bad enough."

Mush grinned, "Normally I'se wouldn't be sayin' dis, but... YES!"

Many cheers and a few groans followed his exclamation. The idea of a day off was almost too good to be true.

**Huhuh**

That evening, before night fell and before the blizzard hit, the newsies snuck to the Refuge. Jack led the small party as he put the rope over the gate and climbed over. After everyone made it, Jack led the way to the barred windows. He was lowered down, tapped the window, and hissed, "Boots!"

A smile lit up Boots' face as he gathered his things to leave. They had just gotten the loose bars undone and Boots climbed out the window, as the new warden entered.

"Jack!" Boots cried, "Pull me up, pull me up!"

They pulled him up and the whole group ran as fast as they could. They got to the gates, unlatched them, and ran for their lives. After they had gotten a decent way away, they all paused to catch their breath and slow down. Suddenly Jack burst out laughing. The others didn't get what was so funny, but his laughter was contagious and soon the bunch of newsies was laughing, with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Tanks Jack," Boots stopped to take in another breath, "tanks for commin'."

"Anytime, Boots, anytime!"

Just then it started to snow harder.

**Mumumu**

**Just assume that they could hear the weather predictions on the radio, and that the Jacobs have a radio. I don't know how (or even if) they could tell what was coming. I know they didn't know about the 1900 storm in Galveston, but maybe other things like rain and blizzards.**


	3. Home

**This one goes back a few days, kay?**

**Popup**

Lucky woke up the next morning to the sound of someone coming down the basement stairs. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and tried to focus on the person. It was Mr. Blanket who was coming down, and Lucky got up immediately and glared at him. You could tell that neither liked the other very much, but they had to at least put up with each other. He gave Lucky a scowl in return and grabbed her arm to lead her up the stairs. Lucky pulled away from his grasp and followed him to her work room. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "_You think you own this place and that you can lead these girls, you're dead wrong. You can't lead nobody, no go and get to work."_

Lucky sat down at her seat; she wanted to punch the offender, knock him out, and get the girls away from here. _Dis is no place ta stay; 'e's evil!_ Lucky's thoughts occasionally wandered as she stitched the edges of the fabric as usual. She continued until she felt someone's gaze on her and turned to look up at one of the girls. The girl had a look of admiration on her thin face, like Lucky was some kind of hero. Lucky smiled at her and she gave a small, shy smile back and returned to her work.

Lucky shook her head, _Dese goils is to nice, dey need to get outa 'ere before dey start believin' what Blanket's tellin' 'em._

Lucky noticed a few more of those glances and smiled at the girls during the rest of the day.

**Xixixi**

That night, as Lucky was getting ready to sleep on the floor, some of the smaller girls came up to her. One of them climbed onto her lap and snuggled against her. Lucky was surprised.

"Yeah?" she asked.

A small girl with blonde hair, one that used to sleep on the floor, decided to speak up, "You're nice. You let us have your bed."

Lucky nodded, so that was it, "It's all yours"

The little blonde girl pointed across the room at the girl with the hurt finger, "You helped her; you got in trouble"

"That's ok," Lucky shifted so the girl in her lap, who was now asleep, was more comfortable, "I'se don't mind."

"You have an accent"

_How many words does dis goil put in a sentence? _ "Yeah ,I'se do"

"Tank you" The girl left to her bed and the other girls split up after that. Lucky put the sleeping girl in her bed and helped the smallest child into her bed. Some of the older girls watched Lucky put them to sleep, as if afraid to come talk to her themselves. Lucky went back to her mat on the floor and stayed up for a bit longer before going to sleep.

**Tototo**

Lucky became a leader of sorts to the girls at the workhouse. She watched out for the little ones and was willing to talk to the elder ones. The watching out part usually got her in trouble with Blanket, but she got used to it; when he yelled at her she just tuned him out. Sometimes the other girls felt guilty about getting Lucky in trouble, but Lucky felt guilty when the other girls got in trouble, even when it wasn't her fault.

Lucky was lucky, indeed. She was one of the few girls who never got hurt by the machines. Unfortunately, that made her able to do more and more work. Blanket was never bothered by the hurt girls or giving the healthy ones more work, to him the only thing that mattered was the money coming in. Lucky was getting very tired of it.

One day Blanket had decided to pick on a few of the girls because they "were not going fast enough"

"Do you know how many customers that could have gotten, you lazy little pigs?" he barked in their faces, "No get to work, and no dinner for you tonight, not until you all finish these piles here."

The girls looked completely downtrodden and Lucky was about bursting with anger. Lately Blanket had been getting worse and worse with his yelling and insults and pointing fingers, and Lucky's temper was running out.

She walked past the girls and out to the hall, but not before telling the girls to "pack your stuff" She caught up to Mr. Blanket and took a swing at his back. He landed on the floor, then got up and turned around to face Lucky. Her face was almost red and she was glaring daggers at him. It was one of those "if looks could kill..." moments.

"Back down girl," Blanket growled at the fuming girl, "you have about overcome your stay, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Even if you can't tell," she muttered under her breath, "we all have feelings. Right now their's is hurt and mine is mad."

Lucky took another swing at Blanket, who dodged it and caught her fist.

"You shouldn't swing blindly girl, you rarely ever get a hit"

Lucky pulled her hand out of Blanket's grasp and quickly delivered a kick to the groin. He hunched over in pain and Lucky stood ready for him.

All the girls had gathered with their meager belongings and Lucky ushered them around Blanket as he was curled over. Lucky gave him a swift punch and he smashed into the wall, hit his head, and fell unconscious.

"Whoops, didn't mean for that to happen," she shrugged, anger still burning in her, but slowly dying, "oh well" She started walking out toward the other girls before turning around, all anger gone, to help Mr. Blanket. She propped him up against the wall and left. That was about all she could do, and it would do them no good if he woke up. She met the other girls outside and said goodbye. They agreed to stick together until the time came for them to split, but Lucky didn't want to be responsible for thirty plus girls. Also she wanted to go home, her real home.

**Wuwuwu (now it's about the time the boys are at Tibbys)**

Lucky had walked for miles for a few days and she was more than tired. She once again had no money, no food, and she was cold and hungry. Her feet were aching and she could tell it was about lunchtime. She didn't know where she was but she was sure she wasn't far from home, she had walked too long and too far to be a while away. She found a small diner that allowed her to work for food. Bad thing was, they were only able to give her the leftovers and small portions. This little bit of food was nowhere near filling, but it was the best she had. She ate the bit, worked in the kitchen by washing dishes, then walked on.

Evening was falling and Lucky entered the outskirts of Manhattan. _Finally! I'se home!_ She felt small flakes of snow fall and she looked up at the sky. The snow was coming and it fell a little harder every minute or so. She walked the streets of Manhattan, remembering her life there before. Every street had a memory it seemed, and Lucky was happy reminiscing for a while. She laughed at some memories and smiled or cried at others. She remembered one of her happiest moments and she laughed like she never laughed before. Tears of joy fell down her face and she rejoiced at being home once more.

"Will dey let me stay?"

Her memories were interrupted but she had a feeling that she would be welcome again. She ducked into an alleyway as the snow fell harder and harder.

"Oh, gosh," Lucky said, then she stopped and looked out at the snow, "it looks like a' blizzard!"

So in the alley she stayed for the rest of the night.


	4. Back to Normal

Lucky woke up at midday. There was no snow on the ground for some reason; it seemed to have melted. Lucky got up and walked out into the street only to run into a large brick wall.

"Ow!"

Lucky rubbed her head where it hit the wall and looked around. She was now in front of the Lodging House. She ran in, excited and hoping to find some of the newsies there. It was deserted. There were cobwebs hanging from every corner and dust coating everything. Lucky swiped about an inch of dust off of the ledger that sat on the front desk area.

"Eww. What happened?"

Lucky walked upstairs into the bunkroom and found the room in shambles. The bunks were broken into pieces and scattered all over the floor and the railing on the stairs was missing. Lucky was confused, so she went up to her attic room to see if anything had changed. That was the only room that was the same as when she lived here. Her bed was there along with her few belongings. The room was as tidy as she had kept it; nothing was different.

Lucky turned to run back downstairs, but one of the boards was loose and she fell through. She screamed the whole way down and landed in icy cold water. Lucky panicked; she couldn't breathe. She tried to swim up, but something was holding her down without touching her. Lucky kept struggling but she kept going lower and lower into the water. Her vision clouded and started turning black. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst and then she could see no more.

**Jojojo**

Lucky awoke with a start. She slammed her head on a board that was above her and took in gulps of air. She calmed down and rubbed her head, scowling at the board. The sky was still dark and the blizzard was still going, but it was less than it had been earlier. Lucky groaned and got up; she figured she might freeze if she stayed out here the whole night with no covers of any sort. She decided to try and find the Lodging House and see if she would be let in.

"I'se didn't come all dis way fo' nuttin', so I'se goin'."

Lucky got up and stayed close to the building as she pushed through the falling snow. The icy wind hit her face and the sleet that was falling stung her hands and cheeks. Lucky made it to the bakery that she sometimes asked for fresh bread at and she knew she was going the right way. Lucky sat on the ground, against the wall, to pause and rest for a while. She rubbed her hands together to try and get them warm, and scrunched her toes up then unscrunched them a couple times to get the feeling back in them. Lucky stood up and walked away from the bakery, braving the cold all the way. Not without any complaints though.

**Gugug**

Skittery woke up suddenly and looked out the window. The blizzard was still going and he was guessing it was about two in the morning. He looked out at all the snoring newsies, including Blink and Race, who had decided to come back to Manhattan. He rolled out of his bunk, pulled on his clothes and walked downstairs. Opening the door, Skittery was almost blown back into the room by the burst of cold air that hit him. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the LH where the wind was blowing the least. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Since he could think of nothing better to do, he decided to stay outside and smoke a few rounds. He paused in his smoking, thinking he heard something, but decided against it and continued to smoke.

**Nono**

Lucky knew she was near the LH, she just knew it. She saw a figure lean against the wall of the building, and she knew immediately that it was the Lodging House and that she was seeing Skittery.

"Skittery!" She yelled. He didn't seem to hear her, but it was hard to tell with all the snow blowing, so she tried again, "SKITTERY!"

**Juju**

"SKITTERY!"

Skittery jumped up when he heard his name being yelled out in the cold.

"SKITTERY!"

_I'se hearin' tings. Dat sounds like… like Lucky!_

He peered out into the snow and was suddenly tackled by a very cold, very happy girl. He got up and helped her up, then stared at her in disbelief.

"Lucky? We'se tought you'se was gon'! Where've you'se been!"

Lucky just smiled at him and hugged him tightly, to which he hugged back.

"I'se home!"

The two kids got inside and warmed up by the fireplace, in which they started a fire. They would probably get busted for it later, but they were too cold to care. They sat for a while, warming up and gazing into the fire. There was a silence, but not an awkward silence, instead it was a comfortable silence that settled between them.

"Know what?"

Skittery turned to face Lucky, "What?"

She gave a huge grin that about covered her entire face, if that's possible, "I'se home for Christmas!"

**Bebeb**

Lucky and Skittery waited until the sun was barely rising, just barely, before going up and waking all the sleeping newsies. At first, they got only grumbles, but when everyone realized that it wasn't only Skittery who was there, they received shouts of surprise and joy.

"Lucky!"

"You'se back!"

" 'ey Lucky!"

"Hi Lucky; I'se gonna kill you'se Skittery!"

"Lucky!"

"Get back 'ere!"

"Welcome back!"

" 'ey kid!"

Lucky waved to everyone and asked, "Can I'se stay?"

"Shoah," Jack walked up, "you'se can stay an', uh, sorry Lucky, you'se knows… bout dat…stuff."

Lucky accepted his apology by tackling him in a hug, just not as hard as she tackled Skittery. After all, she didn't want to crush the people that Jack would fall on, whereas Skittery only would have hit his head on the side of the building, no big deal.

"I'se guessin' no one's sellin' today?"

"Yup! We'se got a' day off!"

Whoops and yells were shouted out and the newsies celebrated their day off.

**Sisis**

The blizzard had stopped by about lunchtime and Lucky just had to tell David, Les, Spot, and all the kids in Brooklyn. After telling the Jacobs and getting warm welcomes there, Lucky ran over to Brooklyn. She raced across the bridge and waved to all the Brooklyn kids she passed. She saw Spot sitting on some crates, but he didn't see her yet. A newsie next to him did though_. _

_Dat was Taps right? No, maybe it was sometin' else, but dat sounds real close._

"Hey Spot?"

"What is it Traps?"

"Is dat Lucky?"

Spot jumped down from his spot on the crates and looked to where Traps was pointing. His eyes widened as he realized who the girl was. He stepped forward for a better look, just to make sure his eyes were working correctly and he wasn't imagining things.

"Hey fellas," someone, possibly Traps, shouted, "Lucky's back!"

Lucky ran up to a crowd of newises and gave them all big 'hellos' and spit into her hand and shook hands with most of them. She walked up to Spot, spit in her hand, and offered it to Spot, "Hi Spot! Miss me?"

He smirked and spit-shook hands with her. She stepped back and smiled and he thought, _Yeah kid, I'se actually did._

**Sususu**

Lucky made sure she got her attic room back and made them tell her all about what she missed. They had her tell of her adventures and stories and it was a big, happy family of newsies again. Spot came over that night and played poker with the newsies of Manhattan again. The players were Race, Spot, Lucky, Specs, Dutchy, Boots, Snitch, and Swifty. Snitch and Specs had bad hands so they were out of the game pretty quickly. Dutchy and Swifty were out next, then it was Boots, Lucky, Race and Spot against each other. The pile of different things in the middle was mostly money, and it was getting slightly larger by the end of each round. There was at least four dollars and some other stuff and they had agreed to split it between first and second place since Race had decided to be nice. Everyone was sure who was going to win first, because he always did, and they were curious to see who would get second. This was one game that the newsies actually played fair on. If you were watching and you've seen someone's cards, you had to stay there and not move except to shift positions to be more comfortable. Some other games that didn't matter as much, they were fine with a little cheating, just to change things up a bit.

"I'se give up; I'se ain't gonna' win"

Boots left the table leaving only Race, Spot and Lucky.

"Full House" Spot announced and Lucky smirked

"I'se in second; 9, 10, Jack, Queen, and King."

Spot groaned and Race put his hand on the table; a Royal Flush, as expected.

"How? How do you'se always win?"

Racetrack smirked, "I'se got talent!"

That got a hat thrown at his head and a roar of laughter followed. For most of the night, everyone was laughing and goofing off, before they all went to sleep.

That night, Lucky stared out her small window/balcony area in the attic that was just barely big enough to squeeze out of. She tried it before and fell into the tree that grew right there, then she fell to the ground; it hurt. She smiled before whispering "I'se home!" then fell asleep.

**Dedede**

**Taaa daaa! Lucky's home! The balcony area in the attic is, like it said, just barely big enough to slip out of and get out of the LH. It was probably used to hold potted plants or maybe it was just there for decoration.**

**-Angel1029**


	5. The Bored Day

**Ok, so everyone is back in Manhattan and Lucky lives at the Lodging House again! Yay!**

**Rerere**

The snow had now driven everyone crazy. They were either stuck inside, pushing snow out of their way to walk anywhere, or freezing as it landed on them. Lucky glanced around the bunkroom where everyone was hanging on the beds or occasionally saying a few words. In short, everyone was bored and Lucky decided to do something about it. She jumped off of whoever's bed she had been sitting on and let a big smile cover her face. No one noticed her move since they were staring off into space.

"Perfect!" she muttered, and she left to go outside.

She came back a few minutes later to find nobody had moved. It didn't matter; they would in a few seconds anyway. She walked up to an unsuspecting newsie while some of the others had broken out of their trance and watched her with interest. She made a shushing motion and slipped some snow that she had taken from outside into his shirt.

"AAAHHH! COLD!"

Lucky and the others burst out laughing and Lucky took this moment to dump snow on some other boys. This resulted in a bunch of boys running around the room shouting "COLD!" and trying to shake the snow out of their clothing. It looked hilarious to see the guys dancing around with wet shirts and everyone else laughing and some falling on the floor.

Jake, the unfortunate first newsie to have snow down his shirt, finally calmed down and turned to Lucky, "I'se gonna' gettcha ya little twerp!"

Lucky ran. She just made it out the door before Jake tackled her from behind, causing her to fall face first in the snow. Lucky attempted to spit out snow and get up, but Jake decided it was payback time. He shoved some snow down the back of _her_ shirt and smothered her face with snow. Lucky spit out the snow and took cover behind a tree that was nearby. The two of them raced across town, trying to get the other all snowed up while staying free of snow themselves. The other newsies followed as they made it to Central Park.

Jake started a snowball fight and soon everyone was joining in by throwing snowballs at whoever they could hit. It seemed that their boredom was long forgotten. Everyone played around and played a sort of hide-and-seek snowball fight game. Whoever was found got hit by a snowball, if you were unlucky, and if you were smart, you stayed hidden and hit _other people_ with snowballs. Lucky's face was red from the cold, but she was having the time of her life.

Most of the adults that walked by shook their heads as if to say "Children!" but Lucky and Blink got some other kids to join in. Soon Central Park was crowded with kids playing with snowballs and occasionally hitting the adults. The adult part didn't really matter unless you lived with your parents, so most of the kids that got to join didn't mind hitting them.

Dusk was taking over the daytime sky and the gang decided to call it quits. Jack announced he was heading over to Brooklyn to say 'hello' to Spot and asked if anyone wanted to join him. Race, Davey, Boots and Lucky all agreed and those who didn't left to go to the LH.

Lucky lagged behind the guys for a while. She had gotten tired and cold and by the time the guys were at least halfway over the bridge, she had just got on it. About halfway across, she looked over the edge and saw that the water was almost frozen over with ice; nothing a person or a boat couldn't break through though. Lucky walked a little farther when she met a familiar face.

"Tips? What… what are you'se doin' 'ere?"

Tips walked up to Lucky with a scowl on his face, "I'se should be askin' you'se da same question."

Lucky backed up until she was against the railing of the bridge, and then glared at him. "You'se supposed ta be gone. In Bronx o' whatever!"

"And you'se supposed ta be gone too. You'se was never meant ta come back."

Tips shoved Lucky even harder against the railing and she winced in pain for a moment. She quickly forgot about it and punched him in the face. Tips grabbed at his face and took another swing at her. Lucky had gotten on a little ledge to be slightly higher than him, but the punch he landed knocked her off balance and she fell over the railing.

Lucky screamed as loud as she could, and as she fell, she could just see her dream coming true. _I'se can't die; I'se can't!_ She managed to turn her body slightly, even though she wasn't sure how that would help, and did so just as her body hit the icy, black water.

She barely got a breath in before she was completely submerged in the freezing river. The water was black as night and was colder than anything you've ever imagined. Lucky struggled and fought to find her way up to the surface, but she seemed to be getting nowhere. She was about to go into a full blown panic attack, but she saw a small amount of light and she started swimming towards it, hoping it was the surface. It was getting harder to breathe and her lungs were about ready to burst. Her vision started going cloudy and black and her legs suddenly filled with pain. Lucky cried out, then realized her mistake; she just lost more air. She forced herself to get up to the surface faster, trying to ignore the pain. Lucky burst through the water and took a deep gulp of air before sinking into the water, just to come back up again. She bobbed on the surface for a moment, not hearing or really seeing anything, but just noticing that she was alive.

Immediately there was a roar of commotion and she tried to cover her ears, but took her hands away when she started to sink again. She attempted to tread water, but the pain in her legs and now one of her arms was too much. She understood, however, that she needed to get out soon or she could develop hypothermia. She didn't know how long she had been in the water, but her legs and arms and the rest of her was starting to get numb.

A small boat with about two or three people on it came into her field of vision. The people onboard waved at her and shouted for her to get on. They pulled her up and one of them handed her a blanket, which she took gratefully, but numbly. She was still in a sort of shock and the guys could see that. One of them bent down to her level, where she sat on the boat and asked which way to go.

Lucky pointed to the side that Brooklyn was on, registering that a few of the newsies were there now. With who, she forgot, but she remembered that they were over there. It didn't click that they would probably to Manhattan anyway; just that some newsies where over there.

**Fafaf**

"Where's Lucky?"

Jack turned around to face Boots, "I'se tought she was right behind you'se"

The four guys all looked around them for their missing companion, but only Davey seemed worried.

"She's probley right behin' us"

The boys continued walking to Brooklyn with only Davey stalling before running to catch up. Spot laughed when he saw them. They were coated in snow and all their clothes were wet; they were truly a sight to behold.

"So, who'se started da snowball fight?" Spot asked, slightly curious but mostly amused.

"Lucky an' Jake"

Race, Boots, Jack and Davey all told him at the same time and that just made Spot laugh even harder. All the boys chuckled for a bit until they heard a scream coming from the bridge. They turned, startled, to see a falling figure splash into the water.

Race jumped up from where he had sat on a crate and looked at the others with wide eyes, "Dat was Lucky!"

All the newsies jumped up to see what happened, at the news that one of their own had fallen off. Spot turned to the Manhattan newsies with a grim look on his face.

"Don' say it Spot" Jack muttered to the Brooklyn leader, "we'se know"

Spot nodded and turned back to gaze out at the water. Everyone was shocked when they saw her head bob up in the water and they were shocked to say the least.

"A boat's goin' out ta get 'er" someone whispered. They nodded and the Manhattan kids and some of those from Brooklyn headed over to the docks to wait for the girl.

**Vavav**

The boat reached the docks and Lucky vaguely noticed that Jack grabbed her, with a wave to the boat guys, and picked her up in his arms. There was so much noise and so many voices that Lucky tried to block them out for a minute. She gave up and listened to the voices, letting them calm her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Don' go ta sleep! Damn!"

That was the first time that Boots had heard Jack curse, but he was certain that it wasn't the first for the other newsies.

Spot walked quickly, alongside Jack, "Take 'er ta our lodgin' house; it's closer"

Jack pushed past newsies and the other people alike and followed Spot, holding on tightly to the frozen and soaking girl, sleeping in his arms.


	6. What Happened After

"She gonna' be ok?"

Jack and the three Manhattan newsies were in the Brooklyn lodging house waiting on the Brooklyn newsies' version of Kloppman, Mr. Patterson, or Ol' Pats as they called him, to tell them about Lucky. The girl was still asleep on one of the bunks and the only person up there, other than her, was Ol' Pats. The boys were getting antsy waiting for him to return and most of Brooklyn's newsies had left to go back to their selling earlier. David had just left to tell the others that they might stay in Brooklyn for the night and so that he could return home to his family. All that was left to do was wait.

"I'se got no idea"

"Hn… ya tink he'll come down soon?"

"I'se don' knows"

"How long'll it take?"

"_I'se don' knows"_

"I'se gonna' shut up now"

All boys left, including Spot, who decided to stay, stood up when Ol' Pats entered the room. They looked at him curiously and anxiously.

"She'll be ok, don' you worry"

The boys sighed in relief and asked if they could go see her. After Ol' Pats gave his consent, they made their way to the bunk on which Lucky lay. They watched her for a while before Spot announced that he was going selling for the rest of the day, and to tell him later if she woke up. The boys picked up a game of cards, not poker, and waited for her to wake.

**Lelele**

"Ungh"

Stopping their game of cards, the three newsies got up when they heard a sound come from Lucky. They gathered around her as she woke up. For a moment, they could tell she was confused and a bit dazed, but she went back to normal after she saw them and realized where she was. She gave them a small smile and looked around at the almost empty room.  
>"Everyone went sellin'?"<p>

"Yup, how's you'se feelin'?"

Lucky gave a small snort, "Crummy; I'se cold an' wet"

The boys chuckled a bit but soon returned to being serious.

"Really, are you'se ok? Mos' people don' survive a' fall off Brooklyn Bridge."

They saw Lucky's eyes narrow at the word "fall" but didn't question her about it. Race came to stand by the bed. You could tell that he, along with the others, was worried.

"No broken bones or nuthin'?"

Lucky grimaced, "Well, maybe some broken bones; I'se can't really tell though"

"I'se getting' Ol' Pats," Jack went to find the older man while Racetrack and Boots stayed with Lucky. There was silence for a while and Race and Boots looked at Lucky who looked back at them. She smiled and they smiled in return.

"So…"

To save them from the awkward silence, Jack and Ol' Pats came up and entered the room. Ol' Pats came up to the bed and asked, "So what're we doin' here?

"Does she 'ave any broken bones?"

The old man turned around, "An' how would I know that?" he grinned and continued, "I ain't a psychic kid."

Racetrack grinned sheepishly and stepped back so he could see Lucky.

"Can you feel your legs an' arms, kid?"

"I'se tink so"

"Ok, so does dis hurt?"

Ol' Pats lightly pushed on a semi swelling area on Lucky's right arm. She screamed out in pain and he stopped.

"Dat is broken, can you feel this?"

He poked and prodded her and whenever she whimpered or screamed out in pain, he put that as a sprain or a broken bone. After he was done, they were assuming that Lucky had a broken right arm and left leg and a sprained ankle on her left and multiple bruised ribs. Lucky had not enjoyed that, not one bit.

They wrapped the broken and sprained areas with some cloth that they found, but they would wait on the bruised ribs. That would be kind of awkward for the boys to do it and Lucky insisted on only letting a girl wrap her ribs up. By the time everything was finished and Lucky had fallen asleep again, the Brooklyn newsboys returned, wanting news on the only newsgirl there was. After everyone was informed, they all made their ways to bed.

**Gogogo**

The next day was rainy and only a few boys braved the cold rain to try and make some sells. Lucky was going crazy being trapped in the bed. She wasn't allowed to get up, thanks to her broken leg and sprained ankle, and even if she did, it wouldn't be long before she went crazy being trapped in the lodging house. Lucky belonged on the streets, out where you ran from danger, did stupid things that _caused you_ to run away from danger, faced the bulls and scabbers with no weapons of your own, and left to go to bed all beat up and bruised, but still saying "You'se should've seen da udder guy!" She did _not _belong in one little area with no action.

"Can I'se leave _now_!"

"No" was the automatic response that Jack and Spot, her biggest brothers, were now saying with no thought to it. Lucky had been begging to get out; she finally got them to let her sit up in the bed and attempt to move around, after threatening to do it herself and not bother taking great care to her leg. The two boys helped her up and she limped around the room to stare out the window, then return to a random bed to sit.

"Uuunnnnnggghhh!" Lucky groaned and hit her head with her good hand as the boys smirked at her dilemma.

"You'se both evil!"  
><strong>Ninini<strong>

It had taken a while, but Jack and Lucky eventually went back to Manhattan, where Race and Boot had gone quite some time earlier. Lucky learned that she had been in the paper and while she was excited about it, some of the guys were being pessimists by pointing out the reason. Mush had saved a clipping from the pape and Lucky kept it under her bed. She was able to walk around after she got a crutch like Crutchy has and was selling papes as soon as possible.

Lucky stood at the corner of some street that she had come to and waved out papes with her good hand. It was might have been hard, considering that hand was the one that held up the crutch, but Lucky could balance on one foot pretty well, so she was good. Plus people took more pity on a hurt girl so she got to keep the change more and earned a lot more money than usual.

_Can't wait ta' get outta dis wrap and get offa' dis crutch!_

Lucky's thoughts started wandering when no one was buying papes and she failed to notice the snow covered boy heading her way.

"Look out!"

They fell on the ground and Lucky looked at the kid who knocked her down, "Really, Itey?"

He pulled her up and helped her with her papes, which she took and wiped the snow off, "Who you'se runnin' from?"

Itey pointed down the street at some cops headed in their direction, "Da bulls. Can you'se run?"

Lucky's eyes lit up, "I'se can try!"

With Lucky limp- running and Itey running but slowing down for her, the two made it to Irving Hall and ducked inside.

"I'se hate dis stupid stuff. I'se wish it was off." Itey shrugged and both of them stayed quiet, for it seemed that Medda had a show going on.

**Huhuhu**

After telling Medda 'hi' and letting her take a look at Lucky's now un-bruised ribs, the pair left to go back to the LH and to sleep off another day in the life of a newsie.


	7. What Happened Last

Lucky healed pretty quickly except for her sprained ankle. Sprains usually took longer to heal and Lucky had a bad habit of ignoring the ankle after she got the wraps off. The guys reminded her but she still used it like she normally would, except when it started hurting, so they just gave up on her and let her be. Still, although they would never admit it, some of the newsies were worried that it would never heal, but they weren't going to tell Lucky; they knew it was hopeless.

**Papap**

"Penny a' pape! Only a' penny! Nude man found under da railroad tracks! Police suspect a' murder!"

Lucky waved papes around in the air once she attracted a crowd and started dishing them out. Sometimes she _forgot_ to give change or just didn't have any, but hey, a kids gotta make a living somehow. She finished selling all her papes and headed back to the distribution center to get more. Lucky waved at Itey and Dutchy, who were on their way back as well, and jogged up to meet with them.

"Hey! 'ow many 'ave you'se sold?"

"Bout, uh, fifty or sixty"

Lucky nodded and went on to tell all about her day. She was in a talkative mood so the boys had to suffer her chattering for a long while. They were relieved when they split up to go sell on different streets. Lucky, however, just found someone else to talk to. Lucky eventually left the poor person alone to go sell more papes. She made it to the rich part of town and marveled at the buildings there.

That was something that all newsies, actually all working kids, would never get tired of dreaming about. A big house with all those fancy clothes and a carriage just for you to ride in. You never had to work because you told others to do it for you and you walked down a marble staircase every morning. There were maids and servants, you owned a big backyard, carpet covered all the floors and you had big, fancy rugs. A big dining table that was normally stocked with food, a nice bed, the softest you've ever slept on, you went to balls by invitation, and you had the money to do whatever you wanted.

Lucky stood in her daydream world for a while, before snapping out of it to give a gentleman his paper.

"Tanks mister!"

The fancy-suit man just grunted in reply and walked on, forgetting that the newsgirl ever existed.

"We'se nobodies to dem, ain't we?" Lucky asked herself, "Well we ain't to everyone; some people care!"

Lucky walked down the streets of the rich, selling papes and fighting off the cold wind for the rest of the afternoon.

**Zizizi**

The newsies all met at Tibby's and just as Lucky made it to the corner of the street, it started to pour. She ran inside, now soaked to the bone, and shook herself off, much like a dog does. She laughed at the looks she received from the newsies and sat down in an empty chair. All the kids swapped stories of their day and ate their late lunch as they sat in the noisy restaurant. The rain got harder and thunder rumbled while the newsies stayed inside; no one wanted to go outside to get all wet and possibly drown, as Spot commented. He had come from Brooklyn and claimed to have nearly drowned on the way over. He looked very much like a wet dog that had gotten rained on and gave murderous looks to anyone who dared to point that out.

As they all sat inside and watched the rain, there was a fire siren in the distance. They all watched as a small fire truck passed the window with firemen hanging on the back. Kid Blink jumped up, ready for some action.

"Let's follow it!"

He was practically jumping up and down with excitement so the newsies just gave in and stepped out into the rain. The water was a few inches high, about ankle height, as they trudged through the water. The kids found that a tall building had been struck by lightning and was now in flames. The firemen were doing their best, and the rain helped a little, but the fire did not want to be extinguished. It leapt from floor to floor, enlarging the fire as it went. Blink and Jake noticed a couple people in some of the top stories that nobody else seemed to notice. They decided to go in themselves and try and save the family, so they slipped in the back door that they found.

Lucky watched the two boys enter the building, then looked up to see what they saw. The family looked terrified; they didn't know whether to jump and land on the ground far below, or to stay where the fire could reach them. Lucky decided to follow the boys' idea and go into the building.

It was filled with smoke, that was the first thing Lucky noticed. The second is that she could not tell where any stairs were. She wandered around until she found some stairs. They creaked and groaned as she put weight on them and she hurried up, worried that she would fall through.

_Where are dey?_ Lucky was getting worried, she hadn't seen the boys or the family and she was nearing the top. _Maybe dey've passed me, dat wouldn't be good._ Lucky made her way to the top and saw both boys carrying a child and the parents walking behind. Everyone up there was coughing from the smoke, and it was starting to get to Lucky too.

"Lucky!"

She nodded and waited for everyone to pass as she brought up the rear. They made it to the next floor down when the building shook. Everyone froze.

"What was dat?"

Suddenly the building caved in and fell. All people there, all seven of them, screamed and yelled as they plummeted to the ground. Soon everyone blacked out.

**Lalala**

Kid Blink woke up with a pounding in his head and sat up. His vision got blurry immediately and he regretted the motion. Looking around, he noticed that they did not seem to be on the first, or ground level, floor. Instead the building looked like only a few stories collapsed. Blink got up and walked amongst the ashes, trying to find his friends and the family.

_The little goil!_ Blink suddenly remembered the child he had been carrying out. _Where is she?_

Blink dug in the ashes and pushed around pieces of the building, franticly searching for the missing child. He uncovered a hand, but it was too big to be the little girl's. He pushed the ashes off the person and found Lucky, still unconscious. Blink gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that she was still breathing, and went back to searching. By now he was just searching for anyone; he had five people left to find. He heard Lucky stir and move around, but he ignored her and kept pushing things away.

"I'se helpin"

Lucky's slightly-out-of-it voice reached Blink's ears and he nodded. The two newsies moved stuff out of the way until they found all but Jake.

"He's gonna be near dat little goil; 'e was carryin' 'er"

"I'se heah."

Both newsie kids looked around for their friend,

"Where?" Lucky asked

"Ovah heah!"

Jake came out from behind a pile of rubble, rubbing his head, "Somtin' hit me in da head; now I'se gotta knot"

**Popopop**

The family of four and the three newsies exited the building and were greeted by firemen right away. They were examined for smoke inhalation and injuries then let go. Jack was waiting for the three a little ways away, already having a scowl on his face. The three newsies walked up to him with sheepish grins on their faces. Lucky gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, and she could see him calm down and soften up.

"You'se coulda gotten killed!"

Three faces looked away from Jack for a moment, two of them guilty and one almost normal, then turned back to respond,

"Yeah…"

"Really? We'se had no idea!"

"Um… 'bout dat"

Jack shook his head at the three grinning kids before him, "Foiget it…"

The three newsies were sure they did the right thing, but some felt guilty all the same. Lucky smiled and grabbed Jack and Blink in a hug, seeing that they were the closest to her, and smiled.

"We'se all heah now! An' we'se ok too! Nuttin outa da ordinary!"

Blink playfully grabbed her in a headlock and messed up her hair as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. All the kids walked back to the Lodging House, laughing and joking all the way.

**Fififif**

**Somewhat of a sappy ending if I should say so myself! This is the end of the Lucky's Story Trilogy! They all have seven chapters! Ha! I just thought it was cool!**

**-Angel1029**


End file.
